


Every Little Thing is Gonna be Alright

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Season 1, Singing, coliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Connor has nightmares. Oliver sings him back to sleep.Set post Murder Season 1





	Every Little Thing is Gonna be Alright

In school he had been forced into some dumb dramatic reading of Macbeth. Each of them given a couple of lines. Connor had thought Shakespeare was full of crap. He spent most of the lesson checking out Aiden Walker in the row in front. His teacher had given him a disappointed look when he half arsed Lady Macbeth's monologue, Aiden had smiled at him though which had been all that mattered. Now? Now he thought he could do the best damn Lady Macbeth out there. Sometimes he felt he could shred the skin from his hands he scrubbed them so much. Even if he did, would they ever actually be clean?

He couldn't remember the last time he slept soundly. Every time he closed his eyes he saw those eyes. Sam's cold, dead eyes, piercing into him as he hacked away at the flesh. It hadn't been like in the movies. He knew now none of those Hollywood guys had ever actually cut up a body. The fact he knew that made him want to throw up. 

Bacon smelt like burning flesh. That much the movies got right. Oliver had cooked some for breakfast just a few days after. That time Connor really had thrown up. 

The upside of Connor's insane drug lie was that Oliver didn't question the puking, the cold sweat, the shaking, the nightmares: he just helped, silently, without question. Connor feared in those moments if he was ever to ask he wouldn't be able to stop himself, and then where would they be? Jail most likely.

That night his nightmare was a little different. Oliver had spent the evening watching some zombie show and Connor wasn't going to protest. As long as Oliver allowed him to stay close by he would put up with anything. Anything except bacon.

Tonight Sam's eyes were still lifeless. But his limbs fought back. A hand, he had previously removed locked itself around his ankle. He swung blindly, hearing the cracking of bones. The blood was dripping down his face like dews of sweat. He could taste it in his mouth. Metallic and warm. It made him choke. He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow four hands were now dragging him down. Down to where he wasn't sure. Hell maybe? A month ago he didn't believe in hell. Now he had gained a VIP ticket he wasn't so sure. 

He tried to scream but the blood muffled the sound. Gargling on it, choking on it he scrambled for something, anything to grab hold of, anything to save himself. He didn't want to die, not like this. Please not like this. Please.

"Please Connor! Connor wake up!" 

He gasped. Surprised by the air in this lungs. He scrambled upright, disorientated. 

"Connor..." Oliver. A tired looking, worried looking, adorable looking Oliver. 

"W-where am I?" Connor stuttered, wiping a hand across his face. Quickly double checking the colour of the liquid - sweat, nothing more. 

"My couch. You fell asleep." Oliver explained.

"Oh." 

"You were screaming... I thought someone was being murdered." Something twisted in Connor's gut and a hysterical laugh burst out of him. Or was it a sob? 

"Hey...hey it's okay." Oliver whispered, a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, the bed is comfy." 

Connor followed blindly. Partly due to the gloss of tears coating his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had expected but he was shocked when Oliver's hands appeared around his waist. 

"I'm sorry." Connor whispered into the pillow, a tear riding over the bridge of his nose. 

"Shush. It's early. Go back to sleep." Oliver whispered sleepily. 

Connor fell silent, staring into the darkness. If he focused long enough, there were those eyes again, glaring at him in the dark. He couldn't help the shaking of his shoulders. 

"Shush, it's okay, I got you." Oliver whispered, rubbing his hand over Connor's jittering arm. 

Suddenly Connor was torn from the eyes in the gloom by a sound. Whispered softly in his ear.

"Woke up this morning, smile with the rising sun" Oliver sang softly. Connor turned to face him and he smiled in the darkness. 

"Three little birds, pitched by my doorstep" he wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Singing sweet songs, of melodies pure and true  
Singing, this is my message to you-ou-ou." 

Connor could feel himself shaking against his 'Not Boyfriend', wrapping his arms tightly around him, clinging to him like a life line. 

"Singing don't worry, about a thing 'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright."

Oliver softly ran his fingers through Connor's hair. For tonight it didn't matter Connor had broken his heart, for tonight all he saw was a man he cared for, loved damnit, who needed him. 

"Singing don't worry, about a thing 'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright."

Oliver wasn't sure how many times he sang but finally Connor had stopped shaking, his breathing falling steady. Oliver smiled softly, pressing his lips to Connor's temple. Looking at him like this, so innocent and beautiful in sleep, Oliver really could believe his own words. Every little thing was gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Coliver I heard this song (which is of course Bob Marley's Three little birds) for the first time in ages the other day and for some reason ended up here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading x


End file.
